


The Gift

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Regina, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence, Collars, Discipline, Dom!Red, Dom!Ruby, Dom!emma, Dom/sub, Domination, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Jealous Emma Swan, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Clamps, No Plot/Plotless, OOC, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Regina's First Dark Curse, Red Queen - Freeform, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Sub!Regina, Submission, Swan Queen - Freeform, Top Emma Swan, Top Ruby Lucas, top kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: This is a little thing I've been working on where my brain is like, hey... I see Ruby as a Dominatrix... What if Regina sought out Ruby's services during the curse? What would happen once the curse broke? How does Swan Queen fit into that? hmmm juicy BDSM shenanigans is what!! Mostly (Completely) SMUT - NSFWAs of this posting it is a finished piece, I MAY write an epilogue, but for the moment this piece is complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Light degradation, bondage, spanking and Electrostim. Anal and female ejaculation.  
> Basically this is a plot what plot piece and total smut fest and the amount of underwear sacrificed for this piece is truly a monument to my dedication to you all.  
> SQ Endgame - I don't have a beta so all grammatical problems are my own fault and of course I do not own these characters, they own me.  
> I love the love so if you feel it review.

  


 

For the first time after the Savior had rescued the mayor from the town lynch party, Regina ventured out into town. Just to be seen. She had no fear. She was still the woman who ruled their lives and she refused to stay hidden away any longer. Regina entered the town diner, sat down at the end of the counter and Ruby Lucas caught her attention immediately. _Of course the girl still worked here, her granny owned the place._ She thought to herself.

Ruby saw the queen had entered the diner B-lined straight for the brunette. She stood behind her and pressed herself up against the mayor’s back.

“Just because the curse broke, your majesty, does not mean our deal has been. Our contract is binding.” the young brunette hissed into the mayor’s ear. Regina’s eyes dilated at the prospect of their little arrangement continuing, but then her head cleared as she turned slowly and whispered, “I will not be used as some sort of revenge dear, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal. I’ll only hurt you the way you like my pet.” the young woman quietly replied with a devious  grin. She circled around the counter and slid a key towards the mayor. “Same time Tuesday?” Regina nodded, dropped her eyes in respect and accepted the key.

Being the Savior had rocked the Sheriff to the core, the fact that all this crap is actually true, her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and her son's mother was the Evil Queen!? Of course, and she was the damn savior of the whole lot of them! She thought she was taking it all in stride, but despite her outward appearance, she was having a little bit of difficulty. Especially with the mayor, Regina “Evil Queen” Mills.

From the moment she came to Storybrooke she had a hate/lust relationship with the Mayor. The lust was instant and the hate followed shortly thereafter, almost the moment the brunette had opened her beautiful pouty mouth. They had a power struggle and it was almost as if the mayor pushed the blonde’s buttons intentionally. It was infuriating and Emma met the challenge head on. She bitched about it, yes, but deep down her interactions with her son’s mother were the highlight of her day.

Their power struggle was just one side of the lust/hate feelings the blonde had for the mayor. She had often caught the mayor looking at her body, the woman made no strides to hide this from Emma of course, but then she would open her mouth and hit her with snide and often hurtful comments. It made Emma burn inside. She wanted to put the haughty mayor in her place. On more than one occasion. She had gone as far as to imagine turning the woman over her knee, just to show her who was boss. Make her beg. Beg her to stop. Beg her to fuck her. It didn’t much matter. These ‘take the upper hand’ fantasies she had frequently, most often while touching herself alone in her bed at night. All the things that infuriated the blonde about the mayor were consequently the things that turned her on. She was a brat. A spoiled brat that has gone unchecked her entire life. She was insanely beautiful and knew it. She used it to her advantage. She also exuded sex from every pore, from the way she dressed to the way she drawled out “Miss Swan” in that husky voice of hers. She drove Emma to frustrated insanity and Emma was certain the woman did it on purpose. She loved to hate that woman.

When Emma’s son, Henry, had started with the whole “Evil Queen” schtick, back before the curse broke Emma quickly added bringing the Queen to her knees to her repertoire of fantasies. Once the Savior broke the curse however, she found out the beautifully infuriating mayor was indeed that Evil Queen she had fantasized about, well… That was quite a bit to take in. It had been a few weeks, but she needed to get a better grasp on herself, and her new reality.

She decided alcohol would help. The weekend came and she had plans to have drinks with little red riding hood, who just so happened to be her godmother, and pre-curse best friend.

“Things don’t have to change.” The young brunette said tipping the bottle of beer back watching her friend with careful consideration.

“How can they not?” Emma asked seriously looking at the bottom of her tumbler of whiskey. This got a shoulder shrug from her friend. “We are friends Ems. I just know much more about you than I did before.”

“Like what?” Emma asked.

“Like how you pine for her majesty the mayor--”

Emma cut her off, “That was when I thought she was just some hot stuck up brat, now everything has changed!”

“Why??” Ruby asked honestly.

“Why??? She’s my mom's step-mother! My mom's EVIL stepmother!! It is way more complicated than wanting to get that woman down on her…” Emma stopped that thought from finishing as she saw the smirk cross her friend's lips.

“Emma? Do you have a Top kink?” Ruby asked wickedly as Emma blushed.

“We are not talking about this.” Emma said with determination.

“Oh I think we are.” Ruby said with a chuckle. “You know, I do that right?”

“Do what?” Emma asked confused.

“Dominate certain people who have the desire to be submissive.” Ruby chugged more of her beer as her friend’s eyes grew wide with surprise.

“Who people?” Emma exclaimed.

“Oh I don’t dish on my pets honey, it is entirely unprofessional.”

“W-women?” the blonde asked quietly.

“Yeah. And men. The Ruby side of me is mad into it.”

Emma swallowed the last of her whiskey and let this new information settle inside of her.

“So you have a Top kink Emma? Have you ever explored it?”

Emma’s blush turned a deep crimson. “I’ve watched submissive porn, but I’ve never experienced it no.” she admitted quietly.

“You know…” Ruby side glanced at her friend who was looking at the empty glass as if she were willing it to refill. “If you were interested…”

“I’m _not_ interested in being dominated by my best friend Rubes.”

“No of course not! I mean, if you wanted to learn _how_ to… Top…” Ruby licked her red lips and studied the blonde before she continued. “I could mentor you.”

Emma’s mouth pulled down into a frown as she weighed the idea within herself.

“It could be fun. I have the perfect little slut in mind.”

Emma swallowed against her drying throat at the prospect, a heat settled low in her abdomen and before she even knew she was agreeing, her head nodded yes to the brunette’s offer.

“Fantastic! You won’t regret this Em, I promise! Another round?” Ruby asked excitedly and Emma replied, “Oh hell yeah!” and lifted her arm to get the attention of the waitress.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby marched up to the mayor's mansion and rapped on the door with her bare knuckles. Regina was surprised when she opened the door and the tall brunette was standing there. “W-what are you doing here?” Regina looked around behind the leggy woman who stood on her porch.

“May I come in, your majesty?” Ruby asked tight lipped.

“Of course Miss Lucas.” Regina opened the door further and ushered her guest inside her home.

“Are you alone Madam Mayor?” Ruby asked as Regina closed the door behind them shutting out the rest of Storybrooke. The young woman held herself in the no nonsense way she carried herself during their sessions and Regina knew this was a professional call.

“I am Miss.” Regina lowered her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back as her Miss preferred her.

“I am beginning training with a new protege and I am here to ask your permission to help me. I understand your need for privacy my pet, but” Ruby closed the gap between them and ran her hand down the side of Regina's face and down her neck as she spoke, “you are such a good girl, and your greedy little cunt is so sweet, so loyal…” Ruby traced her hand down to between the mayor's thighs, she could feel the heat off of the woman through her dress pants. It had been weeks since the brunette had felt the release she craved, to hand over all control to someone else and just exist to please.

“I-I’m…” Regina stammered, “Miss, the curse, I-I don’t think I could…”

“Shhhhhh my pet,” Ruby leaned in and kissed the shorter brunette on the temple lovingly, “I promise to keep you safe, I vow, nothing will happen without my say so. As always you have my word your privacy will not be violated.”

Ruby circled around the mayor and stood behind her running her hand over the woman's silky backside. “Your assistance would please me Gina.” she cooed into the shorter brunette’s ear.  Regina still held reservations about being put into a situation where retribution could be easily taken on her, but she did trust the wolf, they had a long standing relationship and she had never done anything Regina hadn’t wanted her to. “Your student, isn’t a man is it?”

“If she was, I wouldn’t be here Gina, I know your preferences.” Ruby smacked a firm hand on Regina's thick ass as immediate punishment for questioning her Mistress.

Regina’s breath caught, “I’m sorry Miss. Of course, I’ll help you.” Regina's core throbbed as the sting in her ass faded. _God she needed this_.

“Your greedy little cunt is dripping for your Miss, isn’t it whore?”

“Oh yes Miss!” Regina steadied herself and swallowed hard squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that had built up over the last few weeks.

“You are not to give in and play with my toy, do you understand?”

“Oh please Miss!” Regina begged sincerely, she couldn’t imagine going the next 48 hours without release.

“You’ve been a bad girl Gina, haven’t you?” She slid her long fingers between Regina's cheeks, slipping in and rubbing gently over her throbbing folds.

Regina groaned out in frustration. “Yes Miss.” she said between gritted teeth.

“You can take the next two days and think about what a selfish little brat you’ve been hmm? Make sure you are prepared for me before you arrive Tuesday. I’d hate to be embarrassed in front of my new protégé.”

Regina whimpered as Ruby removed her hand from between the queen’s thighs. Her tight center quivered at the memory of the strong intrusive touch and just as quickly as the tall brunette had arrived, she was gone.

* * *

 

Regina transported herself out to Ruby’s cabin in the woods where she conducted her sessions. She had been burning bright hot since her Mistress’ visit Saturday afternoon and was anxious to start. She had the key and let herself in, she went directly into the room she knew the wolf would want her and prepared herself for her Mistress. Her nerves were raw, she was anxious about whomever this student was and what would happen. Her desperate need to please her Miss is exactly what got her in this situation. Something deep down told her she should have refused, but Miss Lucas had been right. She was a good girl and she did trust the wolf to keep her safe. Yet her nerves were still a jumbled mess. Not to mention her anticipation of her submission, no not to mention that at all!

Ruby had yet to arrive, but she often wasn’t there when Regina would show up for their scheduled meetings, so Regina got changed and knelt down next to the edge of the bed and waited for Miss Lucas.

Emma met Ruby at Granny’s and drove them out to the girl’s cabin. “Wow, this place is pretty remote huh?” Emma asked nervously. She wasn’t sure what to expect and the last few days had been pure torture with anticipation.

“Yeah, I like my privacy, and my clients do as well. What we do today, Emma needs to stay at the cabin, alright?”

“Totally Rubes! I would never talk about your shit to anyone, you know that.” Emma said a little offended the wolf had to verify her confidence.

Ruby smiled wickedly, “I want to tell you who I have for you, but I don’t want you to freak out. She trusts me, so she’ll trust you, but...”

“Oh god, who is it? Ella? Katherine? Oh it’s not the blue fairy is it? I think that’ll just be too weird.” Emma asked with a crinkled nose and put the car in park as they arrived at their destination.

“Um, no, but I do think it is important you know _before_ we go in there.” Ruby said looking a tad worried now that Emma was there, she wasn’t sure how the girl would handle it.

“Alright well, who is it?”

“Regina.”

“I’m sorry, say again?” Emma cocked her head to the side and stared at the brunette sitting in the passenger side of her car.

“Yeah, the Mayor.”

“ _REGINA_ is your fucking submissive???” she exclaimed loudly. Shock didn’t quite cover the emotion that flooded Emma in that moment. “You… you have _sex…_ with Regina?” Emma accused, sudden jealousy rearing its head in her tone.

“We don’t always have sex Emma, that isn’t what it is about.” Ruby explained.

“You fuck _Regina Mills?!_ _My_ Regina?? After you knew how I felt about her??” Emma's voice cracked with emotion.

“No, I haven’t had sex with her, not since you told me you liked her.”

“I don’t like her!” the blonde snapped.

Ruby sighed, “You may not like her, but you do _want_ her, don’t you?”

Emma looked away from her friend and stayed silent. “That’s what I thought.” Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma’s body started to shake as a flood of adrenaline entered her bloodstream. The emotions that swirled within her were difficult to pinpoint. “Does she know, I mean, about today?” Emma asked looking worried.

“She knows I am training a new protégé.” Ruby said noncommittally.

“Jesus Ruby! Does she know that protégé is me??” Emma exclaimed.

“No, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure it is going to matter Rubes!” Emma hissed.

“Emma, she is a loyal pet. She’ll do as I say, it is her desire to please her Miss.” Ruby said confidently. Emma swallowed hard, the idea of Regina submitting, now that the shock had worn off a little had the blonde all kinds of turned on.

“Miss?” Emma asked confused.

“Yeah it is what she calls me, instead of _Mistress_ , she calls me Miss Lucas.”

Emma’s eyes bugged, “She c-calls me… Miss Swan…”

“I know.” A sly smile crossed the brunette’s face. “Look, come into the playpen today, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I haven’t seen Gina since the curse broke so I’m sure she is in there right now just aching. If you don’t think this is something you are into, you don’t have to come back.” Ruby said as she opened the car door. Emma reached out and grabbed the brunette’s arm, “Rubes, but I have no idea what I’m doing!” she exclaimed suddenly worried she will once again look like a bumbling idiot in front of the mayor.

“Did you read the materials I gave you?” Emma nodded. “Then you’ll be fine. Come on.” her tone was not one you argue with and Emma got out of the car and followed Ruby into the “playpen”.

* * *

 

“I’ve got a fabulous outfit for you Ems, come on, let’s get changed.” Ruby gushed and excitedly grabbed Emma’s hand and led her down a hallway into a back bedroom. The bedroom didn’t have a bed, but there was a floor to ceiling tri-fold mirror set up complete with lighting. Next to the mirror was a vanity stocked full of makeup, creams and powders, most of which Emma had never used before and wouldn’t know the first thing about. Ruby’s voice snapped the blonde out of her daze as she handed her a black leather outfit. “Regina has a thing for leather. Heels too, so pick a pair.” she pointed to the shoe tree full of pumps and boots in a variety of styles and colors.

_Regina Mills has a leather kink… holy crap._

Emma quickly removed her clothes and slipped into the skin tight leather outfit, a corset that she could barely breathe in and thin leather pants that zipped up the side and sat low on her hips leaving a gap of pristine flesh between the bottom of the top and the top of the bottoms.

“Put your hair up, in a bun, yeah like that, that is totally hot Em.” Emma took a quick look at herself in the mirrors and gawked, _I certainly look the part_ , she thought to herself.

“Listen,” Ruby stood behind her as she admired herself in the mirror. The tall brunette grabbed her bare shoulders and met her eyes in her reflection, “I know for a fact she has wanted this since you came into town.”

“She told you that??” Emma asked in barely a whisper, clearly skeptical.

“She didn’t have to. I know what she looks like when she desires something. I also have a keen sense of smell.” she touched the side of her nose with a smile.

“Why didn’t you.. Tell me, you knew I liked her.” Emma asked, hurt thick in her voice.

“Oh _now_ you like her?” Ruby kidded with a chuckle.

“You know what I mean!” the blonde exclaimed and pouted.

“I didn’t think you’d be into any of this, you kinda come off as uptight Em.” The tall brunette explained offhandedly.

Fire burned in the blonde’s eyes, “I am NOT uptight!”

“I didn’t say you were!” Ruby rolled her eyes a little and returned to her point. “Just relax, alright? Let me do the talking.”

“W-what are we.. I mean… what’s the plan?” Emma asked nervously.

“It has been weeks, she is wound pretty tight, I’ve also forbidden her to touch herself since Saturday, so her reward for being a good girl will be coming.” Ruby said factually.

Emma’s stomach flipped and she swallowed hard as her panties got suddenly damp.

“But before the reward, she will be punished for missing the last three weeks worth of appointments.”

“P-p-punished?” Emma’s eyes dilated as the word passed over her lips.

“Yes, she has made me wait, that is unacceptable. Don’t worry, it is my punishment, you won’t have to hurt her.” Ruby smirked as the untempered look of disappointment crossed the blonde’s features. “You’ll be in charge of rewarding my pet.” she added with a sly smile.

“Rewarding her?”

“Yes, you are in charge of her pleasure.”

“You want me to fuck Regina Mills?” Emma exclaimed, her tone held the astonishment she felt at that moment. Astonishment and excitement, the prospect of taking the woman she had been pining over for months sent her mind reeling.

“I’ll leave that up to you sweetie, but if she is a good girl…”

“She gets to come.” Emma finished in a whisper.

“Right. Her safe word is Apples,” Emma rolled her eyes at this, _Of course it is_ , “If I ask you to do anything you are not comfortable doing, just say the words Bad Wolf. Before we go in, is there anything you don’t want her to do to you?”

“Do to me???” Emma asked wide eyed.

“Are you okay with her touching you?”

Emma’s stomach flipped again and her desire burned down low, she nodded absently and Ruby chuckled. “Alright, anything that is a no go?”

“I-I don’t know.” Emma stammered as she wracked her brain for all the knowledge she had on the subject and couldn’t think of anything she didn’t care for. Aside from the reading material Ruby had given her a few days ago, she had watched a great deal of porn and read bdsm themed erotica online, she had been interested in this subject for some time and hadn’t come across anything that had turned her off so to speak.

“Alright, well I guess we’ll find out won’t we?” Ruby turned to leave the room, but after a few steps she stopped and turned back around, “The playpen is a safe place Ems, for all parties. Now, shall we?” Emma nodded her understanding and followed her friend out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The women went through a door just off the kitchen area of the cabin and down the flight of stairs just beyond. Emma followed her friend and took the dark corridor slowly, the platform heels she chose were close to 4 inches which were much taller than she was used to. The bottom of the stairs opened into a spacious room painted all in blood red, it smelled of jasmine and leather. Along the left wall there was an equipment rack filled with every toy Emma could ever imagine, and several she didn’t quite recognize. There was a tall gurney type table with buckles and straps attached at the corners next to the toy rack.

The back wall was littered with eye loops drilled into the cement blocks that made up the wall. A tall rack held an assortment of rope and chains hanging neatly on the side. In the one corner there was a large wooden X-Cross with purple leather padding at the tips. The other corner there was a purple leather covered horse bench, complete with metal eye loops drilled into the sides. Emma’s mind reeled at the idea of the queen strapped to that device, her excitement quickly turned to jealousy as she envisioned Ruby fucking her feisty little mayor on it.

Along the wall next to the stairs was of course a Swing Rig. Emma had seen many videos online using that device and she wondered what the hell she would ever do to Regina in that thing. In the center of the side wall there was a large bed with black satin sheets and a small almost bare figure kneeling next to it with her back towards the stairs. The dark black leather body harness showed much of the woman’s golden skin. Her ass was visible with the exception of a thick strip of lace thong, and it was in a word, miraculous. The wispy brown bob was unmistakably Regina and Emma’s breath caught in her chest.

The submissive posture of the woman alone made Emma’s core burn and they hadn’t done a thing yet. Emma suddenly felt panic, what if Regina decided not to do this after finding out the training was with Emma, the possibility of rejection was quite high and Emma felt the surge of adrenaline as she continued to walk towards the brunette on shaky legs.

“How is my lovely pet today?” Ruby’s voice took instant command, “It’s been quite a while since you’ve come to see me, but we’ll discuss what we are doing about that a little later. I have someone I want you to meet, however I’m aware you are both familiar.”

Emma stilled her features and donned her best unimpressed look, trying desperately to look the part she wanted to play. Regina's head turned and brown eyes widened with recognition, her cheeks flushed beet red but she didn’t say a word. She dropped her gaze and looked like she was in shock.

“Rubes, can you uh, give us a minute?” Emma asked in hopes she could convince the mayor she was safe.

“Sure Miss Swan.” Ruby turned and ascended the stairs back to the main floor.

 

Emma walked over to the bed and sat down next to the kneeling queen and tried to get a handle on her raging desire. She saw a tear escape from the brunette’s eyes and she gently wiped it away with a caress of her thumb. “Hey, look, I’m not here to do anything to harm you. Here we are not the mayor or the sheriff, okay?”

Regina regained control over her emotions and cleared her throat. “I knew this was a bad idea when Miss Lucas proposed it.” her long lashes fluttered down onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes. “Why did it have to be you?” she sighed and shook her head slightly. “W-why are you here M-Miss Swan?” she tightened her jaw and prepared for the worst.

“I’m here to learn, and Rubes said you are the best. It would be my honor if you would help teach me.” Emma replied quietly.

“Miss told you that?” the look of hope in those dark pools touched Emma deep inside and she nodded her response.

”You can never tell anyone about this Emma, I mean it.” hope easily turned to fear in the dark woman’s eyes and Emma reached out and cupped her cheek before she spoke. “The playpen is a safe place, I would never.” That seemed to calm the mayor a bit and she started to fidget a little and Emma withdrew her hand from the woman.

“Did you know? I mean, that today was… I mean, did you know it was _me_?” Regina asked looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

Emma chuckled, “No. Ruby told me when we got here.”

“And you still came down here?” Regina questioned and eyed her suspiciously.

“Well Rubes kinda knew I had a thing… for uh… mayors… so she was all cloak and daggers about it.”

“ _You_ have a thing for _mayors_?” Regina smiled a little at Emma’s discomfort.

“Well, _a_ mayor, specifically.” Emma mumbled and looked away from the scrutinizing stare of those dark eyes. “You have this way about you that's infuriatingly sexy. In a you're such a brat, in need of a spanking kind of way.”

Regina's small smile grew and Emma’s chest and cheeks flushed with heat at the thought of turning the brunette over her knee.

“So are we good?” Emma asked hopefully.

“I think we are, Emma.” Regina replied. Emma emboldened by the mayor's acceptance, ran her fingers through Regina's hair and grabbed a fist full of the dark chocolate locks pulling the brunette’s head back to look at Emma before she leaned in and whispered, “It's Miss Swan, brat.” Regina's breath caught in her throat as her excitement level skyrocketed and she whispered “Yes, Miss Swan.”

“Good girl.” Emma said with as little emotion as she could suppress, feeling much more comfortable in her new found role.

Emma left the mayor to go retrieve Ruby from upstairs and she could feel those dark eyes on her every step of the way.

“You guys sort your shit?” Rubes asked hopefully. Emma nodded. “Great. Let's start.”

Emma and Ruby went back down stairs, this time Emma led the way, feeling much more confident.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby walked over to the tool rack and cleared her throat and snapped her fingers. Regina stood, looking at the blonde out of the side of her eyes as she quickly walked passed her to kneel down in front of Ruby. She had her back to her Mistress and held her short black hair away, offering her the smooth skin of her long neck up to the tall brunette.

Ruby selected a thin metal, gold plated, collar from the variety of collars she had hanging up. This collar slipped around and clasped in the back with a small lock. Ruby handed the small key to Regina and told her to give it to Miss Swan.

“On your knees.” Emma commanded as Regina started to stand. Regina crawled over to the other side of the room to where Emma was watching the two women. As Emma watched her she felt her sex twitch with excitement.  Seeing Regina on her hands and knees was literally a dream come true and when the brunette got to the foot of the blonde she sat up back on her heels looking the picture of submissive and the most beautiful Emma had ever seen her. Her breasts were locked down in the harness she wore, they cradled behind thin leather strips that looked like they were removable. Emma let her eyes travel the nude expanse of the brunette’s thighs, all the way up and the dark patch of her panties hid away what Emma desired most made the blonde ache.

Regina held the small gold key up in the cup of her hands, her gaze was pinned to the floor as she’d been taught. Emma looked at Ruby before she took the offered token of trust. Ruby nodded and turned her attention to the paddle section of the tool rack.

Emma slipped the key between her breasts then told Regina to stay. She walked over to where Ruby had a variety of leads and selected a thin gold chain that complimented her collar. She returned to Regina and clasped the end through the D Ring affixed to Regina's collar and proceeded to lead her back over to the bed.

“Up, brat.” Emma said firmly. As Regina complied, Emma instructed her to remain on all fours. Once Regina was in position Emma dragged her nails down around the brunette’s ass. She caressed the soft caramel skin, catching Regina's breath as her fingers barely grazed the edge of her opening.

She bent down and husked into the brunette’s ear as she continued to trail her fingers over the woman's soft flesh, “Miss Lucas gave me your pleasure, Gina.” she dipped her fingers around the swell of her cheeks and lightly dragged her fingers over the damp material that covered Regina's sex. “Is that pleasurable?” Regina's breath increased and she nodded and pushed back on Emma’s hand.

Ruby, who was suddenly next to the other side of the bed, surprised both women when she slapped Regina's ass hard. “Don't be so greedy whore! Answer Miss Swan properly!”

Emma’s eyes snapped wide and she gaped at the tall young brunette when Regina hissed out, “Yesss!”

She slapped her ass again then barked, “Yes what whore?”

“Yes, Miss Swan! It is pleasurable!!”

Ruby slapped the girl one last time, “Seems you've forgotten your place.”

Miss Lucas silently pointed toward Regina's sex and Emma slid her hand where it had been before the interruption. Regina went from slightly damp to soaking wet. The mayor groaned as Emma’s touch firmed up and pressed against her hot cunt, but she didn't push back this time.

Emma rolled her eyes in satisfaction and her stomach dropped out with desire.

Ruby dropped the wooden paddle down onto the bed in Regina's view and the mayor's body went rigid at the sight of it. Emma was uncertain if the response was from fright, or desire. It was probably a mix of both Emma finally concluded.

“You didn't think you would be able to deprive me of almost a month of playing with my favorite toy, and not face the consequences did you?”

Regina dropped her head down in defeat and quietly said, “Yes, Miss Lucas.”

“Well my pet, you were sadly mistaken, weren't you.” Ruby said with a smile, running her fingers over Regina's crown. Emma noted the insane amount of jealousy she felt in that moment. That simple loving caress, was so familiar, she imagined they’d done that thousands of times and Emma had to physically clamp her jaw shut in order to not explode at the woman.

“Yes, Miss.” Regina replied to Ruby’s inquiry.

“You missed three scheduled weeks, pet. You wasted my time and disappointed me repeatedly with your absence.” Ruby grabbed Regina's chin and pulled her eyes up to meet the cool green eyes of Miss Lucas. “For this you will pay dearly my pet.” the wicked smile Ruby had made Emma’s own blood run cold.

Miss Lucas dropped the mayor's chin and spoke to the blonde, “Miss Swan, will you be a dear and fetch our little brat here a plug? I want her to feel every stroke she gets.” The confusion on Emma’s face prompted Ruby to point toward the toy rack. “W-which one?” Emma asked as she handed the golden leash over to Ruby.

“Something befitting of a Queen.” she answered smoothly.

Emma walked over to the wall and took inventory of her options. The wide variety of butt plugs and dildos were neatly hanging from the silver metal rack in order of size. Emma noted each had a number associated to the toy and she determined quickly that the number was the dimensions of the bell of each plug or base diameter of each dildo. She chose one that had a simple number 2 above it. It was red and long tapered, about 5 inches in length to the wide flange at the base. The jewel set in the base of the toy was a stunning red plastic ruby. _Well that is befitting a queen._ Emma thought to herself and then grabbed a condom from a cookie jar filled with them. Ruby called over, “The non latex condoms are in the blue container, grab one of them,” she patted Regina’s thick ass roughly, “our girl here is latex sensitive.”

“Thank you Miss.” Regina said quietly. Ruby bent down and kissed her pet on the temple. “I always protect you, don’t I?” she whispered and Regina nodded and soaked in the gentle touches of her Mistress.

Emma got the right condom and spent a moment slipping it over the length of the plug. Emma walked back over and shook her head as Ruby held her hand out to take the toy. She ran her fingers over her brat’s back. She traced down to her center and commanded Regina to widen her stance. When the brunette complied Emma slipped her pale fingers under the mayor's lacy panties and barely muffled a groan her body tried to release when her fingers made contact with Regina's scorching hot inner lips. She slid down and circled around the woman's throbbing nub. Regina on the other hand did not stifle the guttural moan that erupted from deep within her and that sweet noise almost made Emma lose her control. Emma reached over Regina's back and took back the lead, wrapping it around her hand and pulling it tight against Regina's throat.

“Miss Lucas, it seems y-your pet has ruined a perfectly good pair of underwear. Would you mind removing them?”

“Not at all Miss Swan.”

As Ruby said her name in title, Emma felt Regina's sex twitch.

 _She has wanted this since you came into town._ Ruby’s words came back to her.

 _Well, I'll be damned._ Emma thought to herself.

Ruby made quick work of removing the lace that hid the queen from view, and once she did, Emma lit up and burned bright at the sight of Regina Mills on full display. Her sodden dark curls split by thick swollen pink lips. She was magnificent, and Emma wanted her. Her chest felt tight as she thought of taking this woman, owning this woman.

 _She is not mine._ Emma watched as Ruby stroked the mayor’s dark hair gently. _She is _ _not_ _mine._ The blonde reminded herself.

Emma picked up the toy and coated it with the mayor's abundant juices. She slipped the phallus into the woman's tight opening causing Regina to gasp at the suddenness of it. She stroked it into her several more times getting the queen to pant with pleasure. Once Emma was satisfied that both the queen was turned on sufficiently to accept the plug, _and_ the plug itself was lubed up enough to enter the opening it was intended for with little effort, she withdrew the toy from Regina's creamy opening, using her free hand she held open the woman’s ass cheeks and pushed the tip against her tight dark pink star. It disappeared into the mayor immediately. “Your ass is just as greedy as your pussy huh brat?”

Regina groaned as the toy slowly stretched her open and nodded her answer. Emma’s sound smack across Regina's sit spot made the mayor jump in surprise and her ass puckered when her body stiffened. Regina’s thick cheeks jiggled from the blow. Emma’s hand burned from the contact and it was probably the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her life. “I said, your ass is just as greedy as your pussy, huh brat?” She pressed the plug firmly into the brunette’s ass which caused the woman to yelp before she answered. “Yes Miss Swan! My ass is hungry for you!”

Emma held the leash tight preventing Regina from shying away from the violation as she pushed steadily inside. As they got closer to the bell she felt Regina tense up. The blonde slipped her fingers down and circled around the woman's clit. Pleasure erupted from the brunette and her body relaxed and took the rest of the plug with relative ease. Emma pressed it further until the base was flush with the woman's skin. She circled the palm of her hand over Regina's ass cheek, “That's a good girl R’Gina. Your Miss was right, you are such a good girl!” Emma noticed that the praise she gave caused Regina to drip her essence onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma pet Regina lovingly on her head when Ruby started discussing her punishment. She ran her fingernails over the woman’s scalp and she felt Regina nuzzle into the caress. That simple small gesture meant the entire world to Emma, and perhaps, she thought in the back of her mind, she was reading into it, but to the blonde it was acceptance of a job done well and she felt elated at Regina's submission.

_She isn’t submitting to you, she is submitting to her Mistress. Her lover._

Emma didn't stop the stroking during Ruby’s punishment, she offered the queen a bit of her strength in her time of need and pushed her destructive thoughts from her head. Ruby held the paddle across the opening of Regina's sex and landed on target with a loud crack. “Don't you dare push that plug out whore!” Ruby demanded when Regina tensed up violently at the first swat.

“It seems as though my dirty little whore has lost her stamina hmm?” Ruby antagonized. 

Once the sting was fading Regina cleared her throat and answered, “Yes Miss, it's been too long.”

Ruby doled out her punishment, and between spanks, Emma caressed the queen lovingly. She held Regina's leash tight, applying constant pressure to her throat as she was being punished. Giving the queen a continual reminder of her control over her. The last five strikes caused Regina to cry out in her pain and Emma wanted more. She slipped two fingers inside of the queen and rubbed against the plug that was deep in the brunette’s ass. This action caused the mayor to shudder and clench around the blonde’s fingers. Emma removed her essence soaked digits and placed them in her mouth.

The mayor tasted good, and she wanted _more_.

Ruby walked away to replace the paddle on the toy rack and grabbed a pair of clamps she knew the mayor would enjoy and went back over to Emma. She reached down under the queen and released the woman's breasts from their confines. Ruby slip her hand over the closest warm mound and pinched at her already hard nipple. She skillfully attached the clamp which elicited a hiss from the mayor. She handed the other one to Emma who took it with awe. The blonde cupped her warm hand over Regina's breast for the first time, reverently, feeling the soft flesh under her palm she closed her eyes as she kneaded the thick breast in her hand. She came back from her happy place and tweaked the nipple that was already quite hard before she attached the clamp down. Regina's body stiffened as she tightened the clamp.

“Is that okay?” Emma asked.

“Yes Miss Swan!” the brunette exclaimed and her body started to shudder. Emma looked up to Ruby panic stricken. Ruby held up a little device she held in the palm of her hand with a wide smile.

“What is that Miss Lucas?” Emma asked curiously.

Ruby turned the dial up and Regina howled to Emma’s surprise. “Tell Miss Swan, pet. What is this device?”

“E-electro pulse control wand M-miss S-swan.” Regina said through gritted teeth. Emma’s face broke out into a wide smile and Ruby handed over the device. “Keep it below 7, my pet can't handle more than that.” Emma nodded as she took the wireless device. Emma instructed Regina to flip over and then climbed on top and hovered over her as soon as the woman complied. She ran her fingers through the woman's black locks tenderly. “Does that hurt pet?” Emma asked using Ruby’s name for her submissive then crinkled her nose with distaste for the term.

_Jealous much Swan?_

“N-no Miss.”

“Do you want it to brat?”

“Y-yes Miss!!” Regina exclaimed in a panting breath and arched her back. Emma looked down at the brunette writhing under her and her breath caught in her chest at how amazing the sight was.

Emma crawled down the bed, pushing Regina's legs open and buried her face into the intoxicating scent of her opening. As her tongue darted out to touch Regina's throbbing sex she turned the dial up a half mark and the queen squealed under her. Emma sucked the mayor's sex into her mouth and the brunette let out a guttural groan that reached down into Emma and made her rub herself against the bed. Regina was panting heavily as Emma licked her clean. Just as she felt the queen start to pass the no return point she removed her mouth from the woman's pleasure point. Regina was panting and groaned her frustration with the blonde who just looked up at her with a wicked smile. She turned the dial another half step up, hitting 6 on the meter and Regina arched her back again and groaned. “Tell me how it feels Regina.” Emma hissed as she crawled back atop the woman.

“It is painful Miss Swan!”

“But..” Emma goaded as she licked up the center of Regina's abdomen and chest.

“B-but… I…” Regina was writhing under Emma’s soft caresses and kisses.

“But you like it… tell me how you like how your Miss tortures you.”

Regina snapped open her eyes and looked into the green eyes of the would-be Mistress. “I love how you hurt me Miss Swan.”

Emma lost her breath at the sincerity of Regina's confession. Both women were completely in the moment and neither noticed Ruby take a seat to watch her eager protégé soar.

 _“Oh Ems… you are a natural Domme…”_ the leggy brunette chuckled to herself.

Emma’s eyes hooded as she looked into the dark woman’s expressive eyes, then wrapped her fingers gently around Regina's throat “I want to turn you over my knee brat. Are you too sore from Miss Lucas’ punishment?”

“Will you use your hand on me Miss?” Regina asked in a whisper.

Emma nodded, “I want to feel the sting on your perfect ass Regina.”

Regina groaned and arched her body up towards the blonde, “Then, I am not too sore Miss Swan. I want to feel your punishment, please… ” her voice grew deep with desire, and Emma’s grip on her throat tightened with her excitement. “hurt me Miss Swan.” Regina moaned.

Emma released her grip and slipped her hand around the back of Regina's neck and pulled the brunette into a fiery kiss. Emma let go of herself and poured her emotion into the kiss that set her entire body a flame. Her hips instinctively thrust into Regina's mound as their passion rose which caused the brunette to gasp into Emma’s mouth. This produced a smile from the blonde and ultimately broke their embrace.

She sat up and straddled Regina's hips before turning the device in her hand down slowly, then completely off. She twisted the turn key that loosened the first clamp and Regina sucked back a breath as the blood coursed back into the tormented nipple. Emma covered the hard little nub with her warm mouth and gently sucked it in deep. She swirled her tongue over and around it as she gently squeezed the breast in her hand and hummed her satisfaction when Regina let the pleasure she felt engulf her and mewled little pants.

“You are such a good girl brat. I want to reward you before I punish you again.” Emma worked on releasing Regina's other nipple as she spoke. “Tell me good girl, have you thought about me, alone in your bed at night?” she wrapped her lips around the tight abused nipple and waited for Regina's response.

“Yes Miss Swan, I think about you.” Regina panted. Emma swatted at Regina's breast landing a firm smack. “Tell me brat, you know what Miss Swan wants to hear.” She recaptured the hard nipple, using her teeth to gently graze each of them as she sucked.

“I touch my greedy little pussy and imagine it is you Miss Swan, taking me without my consent. I want you to take me, to... to use me for your pleasure. I want t-to give you pleasure Miss Swan.”

“How exactly would you do that brat?” Emma felt the shiver of the woman below her.

“I would imagine myself being such a good girl for you that you would allow me to… touch you… to put m-my mouth on you Miss…”

Emma leaned in close and brushed a stray hair from the woman's face and quietly asked, “Where do you want to put your mouth good girl?”

“I want to taste you… y-your… vagina Miss Swan. I want to show you how much I…” Emma pulled the girl’s nipples between her fingers as she spoke causing Regina to lose her train of thought.

“How much you what brat?” Emma said with a smile.

“Oh gods Miss Swan! H-how much I want you to fuck me!!” Regina exclaimed thoughtlessly. Emma bit down on Regina's nipple as the words registered in her mind and Regina arched into the bite and groaned. “You've been such a good girl today, I think you deserve to taste your Miss.” Emma lifted herself off of the tiny brunette and could feel the river in her panties as they stuck to her center. She looked over to Ruby for permission and the young brunette nodded silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma tugged the leash she still had a firm grasp of coaxing Regina off of the bed. She took the queen's hands and guided them to her hips, silently giving permission to unzip her leather pants. Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and pushed her down onto her knees as the woman opened the length of her leg. Regina complied happily as she exposed the savior's porcelain skin.

Ruby stood and helped Emma keep her balance as the blonde removed her shoes stepping out of the leather leggings and the wolf pulled the sheriff’s underwear down slowly. Her warm hands slid over the muscular abdomen of the savior and Ruby whispered into the blonde’s ear, “Is this okay Emma?” Emma nodded silently looking down at the brunette of her dreams kneeling between her legs. “You are doing so well my protégé. “ Ruby praised and Emma rolled her hips into the brunette behind her.

The mayor sat quietly looking away from the savior as she was being exposed and teased by her Mistress. Emma slipped the heels back on, remembering Ruby said Regina liked them and widened her stance. She fisted a handful of the messy black hair and pulled Regina's mouth to her sex. Emma held onto her self control and didn't groan out, but Regina did as her tongue made contact with the blonde’s warm, wet inner folds. “How does Miss Swan taste pet?” Ruby husked over the blonde’s shoulder.

“She is exquisite Miss.” Regina said quickly between laps of her tongue.

Regina wrapped her lips around Emma’s tight bundle and gently sucked, causing Emma to gasp and coo out “Oh good girl! Just like that!” her grip on Regina's hair tightened and her hips started to buck as she neared the apex of her release.

Suddenly everything was far too sensitive and she ripped Regina away from herself before she toppled over the edge she liked to skirt so much and bent down and kissed her hard. Tasting herself on the woman's lips sent a jolt into her loins reigniting her passion.

She broke the embrace and rested her forehead against the brunette’s and whispered, “You are such a good girl Gina.”

The brunette drank in the praise but then looked disappointed in the flash of a moment. “What's wrong?” Emma asked genuinely concerned. “But I didn't make you come Miss Swan.”

“My pleasure wasn't what was offered brat. Do you think you deserve it so quickly?”

Knitted brows pulled in confusion. Miss Lucas used her for her pleasure and that had been long ago agreed upon, it was what she was used to. Miss Swan clearly had another agenda and this realization made the brunette a little nervous. The unexpected was exciting Regina decided and she answered Miss Swan with what she thought was expected of her. “No Miss Swan.”

“Right. Let's go then.” she tugged Regina's leash, the sight of which drove the blonde mad with excitement, and guided her to the horse bench. She instructed Ruby how she wanted the brunette restrained and the two women worked quickly to lash down the mayor. Bare ass in the air, wrists and ankles stretched and bound to the legs of the bench. The peak of the bench was pressed firmly into Regina’s diaphragm restricting her breath.

Emma knelt down next to Regina’s face and checked in on her. “Are you okay Gina?”

“Yes Miss Swan.”

“You can breathe okay? The restraints aren’t too tight?” she unclipped the leash and checked the binds around the brunette’s extremities.

“Yes Miss, my position is adequate.” the mayor took a labored breath and added, “Thank you.”

Emma gently kissed the brunette on the cheek and whispered, “You are so beautiful like this my brat. I’ve never wanted you more than I do right at this moment.”

Emma stood to her full height and tapped on the plug that was still nestled deep inside the mayor's ass. “Ready for me brat?”

With a thick swallow Regina nodded absently, her mind churning with images of what the sheriff could have in store for her. A tight crack across the back of her thigh snapped her back to the present instantly. “Yes Miss Swan!” she yelped.

Ruby whispered to Emma, “I have a wide selection of gags Miss Swan.”

Emma slapped the pink flesh of the mayor’s ass and closed her eyes as Regina yelped in surprise. “No no. I want to hear her Miss Lucas.”

“As you wish Miss Swan.” Ruby’s wide toothy grin spread across her face. “Is there anything I can get you since you clearly don’t need any direction from me?” Emma smiled shyly and rubbed Regina’s ass and thought about the offer, and then smiled wickedly. “Yes please Miss Lucas, can you tease this brat’s aching nipples while I spank her?”

Ruby chuckled and immediately sat down next to the brunette on the floor and began teasing and pinching Regina’s breasts.

Emma relished the sting of her palm as she slapped Regina’s bubbly ass over and over. The brunette’s hissing and grunts had quickly turned to groans and gasps and Emma, once she was sure the queen had reached a level of euphoria she plunged three fingers into Regina’s wet opening. The older brunette groaned out and Emma could see the woman’s legs strain trying to open wider. She pumped into the queen mercilessly and pressed the plug in tandem. Regina’s cries got louder and louder the closer she got to her climax and Emma slapped her ass one last time before reaching between the woman’s legs to rub her hard clit. “That’s a good girl, you take all of what Miss Swan gives you brat.” Regina’s vagina opened and Emma instantly added a fourth finger and pounded into the woman. Her cunt gripped Emma’s hand and the little body began to quake and Emma felt the downpour of Regina’s orgasm crest her hands and sprayed over her bare thighs keeping in time with Regina’s pulsing pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck? You little whore!” Ruby exclaimed in surprise. Her jealousy thickly laden in her voice. “You’ve been holding out on me pet!”

Emma withdrew herself and the butt plug from the mayor, quickly unbuckled the restraints and lifted the queen up and carried her over to the bed. Emma had experience with making women come in such a way and although she had never personally done it herself, she knew that it was extremely draining emotionally. Emma snapped her fingers at the leggy brunette and demanded, “Towel. Blanket.” Ruby pulled out a towel from beneath the toy rack bench and tossed it over to the blonde then made her way upstairs in search of a blanket.

Emma held the queen to her breast and did her best to dry off the woman’s thighs, wrapping the small towel around her ass then pulled the black satin sheet around the brunette’s damp body and held her. Emma realized quickly the tiny queen in her arms was quietly crying. “Shhh Gina. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

The brunette inhaled a shuddering breath and mumbled, “I don’t even know why I’m crying this is ridiculous.”

Emma smiled and gently said, “It is okay. You ejaculated. Tears sometimes happens afterwards.”

“I’ve never done that before.” the brunette said  shyly.

“Judging by Miss Lucas’ jealousy I gathered that.” Emma chuckled but her face showed the pride she felt.

“I mean with anyone Miss Swan.” the gentle pink on the apples of the queen’s cheeks grew darker and Emma wrapped her arms around the woman and held her tight.

Ruby made her way down the stairs, “Ems I don’t have blankets here…” she rounded the staircase and saw the women wrapped up in each other’s arms and lost her footing and slipped startling the mayor out of the savior’s arms. Regina’s mind focused and she leapt from the bed and the security of Miss Swan’s arms.

Emma saw the walls of the queen shoot up and the woman grow rigid. Regina addressed the leggy brunette, “I believe our time is up Miss Lucas.”

“We actually ran over, but that’s fine, I have no other appointments today.” Ruby grinned. Regina reached under the bed and grabbed her bag. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ruby who took it with a questioning eyebrow raise and in a puff of purple smoke the brunette was gone.

“What the fuck was that about?” Ruby asked.

Emma’s face held the surprise the wolf felt herself then asked, “What is that?” the blonde motioned towards the white envelope.

“Oh um, her payment.”

Emma scrunched up her face as she wrapped the sheet around her waist, “Payment for what?”

“Oh, this.” Ruby said waving her hands around the room.

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

“She pays you… ?”

Ruby shook her head as if that was the craziest thing she’d ever heard, “Uh, yeah?”

“Like a fucking prostitute?? Fuck Ruby! Did she think she was paying ME??” The color drained from the already pale girl’s face. She felt the dark walls close in on her and she panicked.  “I gotta go!” she exclaimed and fled to the upstairs.

“Emma!” Ruby called as she chased the woman up the stairs

“No Ruby! What the fuck?! I _like_ her! And she’s my kid’s mother and she thinks I’m a fucking prostitute??”

“Ems! Calm down! Will you let me explain?!”

Emma whipped around on the wolf girl with a snarl. “Explain what? I didn’t know when I came out here I’d be pimping myself out to my kid’s mother Rube!”

Red bristled and straightened her back in the face of the blonde’s accusations. “Will you stop calling it that for fuck sakes?! I’m not a god damn prostitute! I’m a dominatrix! She pays me to dominate her _not_ to fuck her!”

Emma was seething as she let the jealousy finally consume her. She angrily stuffed her still mostly damp legs into her skinny jeans, “Yeah but you _do_ fuck her!”

The wolf backed down in the face of hurt the blonde’s face held. “Do you want me to stop seeing her?”

Emma laughed mirthlessly, “Yeah because I have any say in what she fucking does or who she fucking fucks!” The jealousy the savior felt was palpable and she knew it. She needed to get out of that cabin where all she could smell was Regina Mills.

“You may not but I do.”

Emma scoffed and bent over to tie her sneakers.

“We have a contract. A contract I was going to gift to you if things went well today.” the wolf sheepishly lowered her eyes.

Emma sat up with a surprised look on her face and just gaped at the brunette before her.  

“I know it may not seem like it right this second,” the brunette took the savior's stunned stance as an opportunity to get into her personal space. “But I was trying to help you. Both of you. I think you are a natural Em. I've never seen anyone take to Dominating as quickly or as proficiently as you. I do it for the money,” Ruby rolled her eyes and admitted, “Alright I get off on the power, but I do it for the money mostly.” she took her friend’s quiet contemplation as progress and knelt down next to her. “You do it because it is who you are. She recognized that in you. You _owned_ her.”

Emma shook her head and broke the bewitching stare of green lycan eyes.

_No this wasn't real._

_“_ She was simply paying for a service, like getting her dry cleaning done, or her roots touched up. Even if it was real, which it _wasn't_ , she _ran_. I know how to run and that woman could be an Olympic gold medalist in running from your problems.”

“I bet you a night of drinks at the ‘Hole she still has her collar on. She may have ran, but she still gave you that precious gift of trust Emma.”

Emma folded her arms around herself as if she were protecting her ego from the wolf’s trickery and inevitable disappointment. Emma shook her head at what her friend was saying, “Because she belongs to _you._ You told her to give me the key.”

Red rolled her eyes at the savior’s stubbornness. “Yeah, but she still gave it to you. She could have refused. She has a safeword. She gave you her submission Emma because she wanted you to have it.”

Emma sat and quietly contemplated what the waitress had said and Ruby took the opportunity to pick up and hand the blonde a manila envelope. Emma looked up at the green eyes studying her and then quickly opened it.

Surprise and wonder crossed the emerald eyes of the savior, “What if…” she swallowed thickly before she continued. “What if she refuses?”

“You really don't listen well do you?” Ruby said with an exaggerated sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina Mills transported herself from the safety of the savior’s arms and the most unimaginable raw feelings she had ever felt in her life, back to her bedroom in the mansion. She stripped off the leather harness and magicked it clean before hanging it up in the back of her closet.

_I’ll just tell Miss Lucas this was a mistake and it will never happen again. We’ll just go back to the way things were before that… that… woman…_

**_It won’t be the same. Ruby Lucas isn’t Miss Swan._ **

_What the hell was that? How did she make me come completely undone?!_

Deciding it had to be the savior’s magic that made her feel what she felt that afternoon, the woman was made of true love and even though the brunette was certain the blonde didn't know how to wield her magic that didn't mean she couldn't. Magic is emotion. _What kind of emotional turmoil could the blonde have been in to cause that… that reaction in me?_ She shook the question from her mind and wrapped a robe around herself then prepared to get into the shower. She was startled when the doorbell rang out in the empty house. Regina rolled her eyes and magically cleaned the sex from every inch of her body and dressed herself in something respectable and marched down the stairs in a huff when whomever it was began to pound on the door.

“I swear on all that is dark in this world if you scuff my door..!!” Regina ripped the front door open ready to blast whomever it was into next week and instantly lost her anger in the blink of an eye at the sight of Emma Swan looking disheveled and worried.

“Sheriff Swan _._ ”

_Right, Sheriff. Not Miss. It wasn't real._

“Madam Mayor.” Emma replied meeting the smoldering gaze of the brunette.

When neither woman said anything the brunette caved irritably, “What do you want Sheriff?”

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t believe that would be wise under the circumstances do you?”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked.” Emma snapped back then pulled the small key from the depths of her cleavage. _Fuck I guess next weekend is going to be expensive._

Regina absently put her hand to her neck and her cheeks blushed instantly when she felt the cool metal of her submission. She moved to the side and silently allowed the blonde entrance.

“I would have just magicked it off.” Regina said determined to keep the upper hand.

“Of course you _could_ have, but you _didn’t_ .” Emma looked down at the tiny key in her hand. “You gave this to me as a symbol of your trust and I take that _very_ seriously Regina.”

“M-Miss Sw.. _Sheriff_ …” the mayor stumbled then firmly took back control of herself reminding herself who this woman was.

“No.” Emma announced. “I am Miss Swan until I take that collar off!” challenging green eyes met cool brown and Regina backed down.

She folded her arms around herself and hissed, “Then take it off! _Miss Swan_!”

“No. Not until you listen and listen good, brat!” Emma noticed the woman’s posture slid into a more open, submissive stance when the sound of Emma’s favored pet name rolled off her tongue. Emma stepped closer, emboldened by the glimpse of the woman she had that afternoon, the woman who had an emotional orgasm in the safety of her arms barely an hour before. “I feel like I need to make a few things clear to you and once I’ve done that I’ll remove that collar and leave you to decide what you want to do.” Emma’s voice wavered, for the second time that day the chance to be rejected was extremely high and she found she couldn’t help but put herself out there. “I want it clear to you, you did _not_ pay me to do what we did to day. I didn’t know that was the deal you have with Ruby and I can _not_ let you think that was why I was there.”

Regina pulled her brow down in confusion and Emma answered her unasked question. “I went there to learn, but I stayed, because of you.”

The former mayor wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her eyes away from the heavy glare of the savior. “Today was real to me. I.. It… you…” Emma took a breath at the ledge of the abyss. “You made me feel things today that no one else ever has, I want you.”

“You want me?”

Emma could hear that familiar teasing bratty tone the mayor had used with her a thousand times before and she schooled her features, stepping into the queen’s personal space and husked, “I want to _own_ you.”

The brunette swallowed thickly and couldn't bring her eyes away from the savior’s lips. Emma took the dark lust filled stare as a positive reaction and continued, “I want you to be _my_ brat.”

“B-but Miss Lucas has…”

“I have already spoken to your Miss. I have laid my claim on you and she has gifted me your contract.” Emma could see the cogs turning behind those dark expressive eyes and she held up the contract dissolution between Ruby and Regina and Emma’s new contract already signed with Emma’s signature. “I do things differently than Miss Lucas, Regina. First you will not pay me. This isn’t some pastime you use to get your rocks off. I am taking you. Mind,” Emma ran the backs of two of her fingers down the brunette’s temple and side of her face, “Body,” her hand traveled down the woman’s arm around her abdomen then back up against her sternum, “and soul.”  the lustful black eyes watched the pale fingers possess her and her body trembled with anticipation and delightful fear.

_Yes!!!_ Regina’s mind screamed out but she stood silent letting the blonde savior continue her little speech.

“If you would like to finally be truly _owned_ , Regina Mills,” she handed the manila envelope she held up over to the queen with a partial half smile, “Read this over and sign it.” Regina took the paperwork from the savior in literal stunned silence and Emma walked behind the brunette and commanded her to kneel. Regina didn't even hesitate, she got down on her knees before the savior in the foyer of her home. Emma’s gentle fingers slid across the skin of her neck and with a high pitched click she felt the collar loosen and she instantly felt a sense of loss as the metal clasp was removed from around her neck. Strong cool fingers rubbed the tender flesh around the queen’s neck soothing the angry red marks the collar had caused that afternoon.

Emma bent over and whispered into the brunette’s ear. “Don't keep me waiting brat.”

Regina felt fresh desire pulse from between her thighs and she nodded, with an almost inaudible, “Yes, Miss Swan.”

Emma was gone from her home and the queen got up and went into her office, took a quick look at the standard contract, at the bottom of which, in Miss Swan’s familiar chicken scratch writing it said, rules, obligations, expectations and discipline to be determined. By signing this you agree you are mine from this day forward.

The brunette picked up a pen and signed her elegant script next to Emma’s sloppy signature and texted her new Mistress that it was done.

Emma chuckled when Regina’s ringtone alerted her of the message as she rolled to a stop at the end of Mifflin street. She texted the woman back.

_Fantastic. You have pleased me, my brat._

 


End file.
